howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SprattieGaming/My list of Plot to Filler episodes
Riders of Berk 1: How to Start a Dragon Academy - Plot 2: Viking for Hire - Plot 3: Animal House - Filler 4: The Terrible Twos - Filler 5: In Dragons We Trust - Plot 6: Alvin and the Outcasts - Plot 7: How to Pick Your Dragon - Plot 8: Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man - Filler 9: Dragon Flower - Filler 10/11: Heather Report - Plot 12: Thawfest - Filler 13: When Lightning Strikes - Filler 14: What Flies Beneath - Filler 15: Twinsanity - Plot 16: Defiant One - Plot 17: Breakneck Bog - Filler 18: Gem of a Different Color - Filler 19/20: We Are Family - Plot Defenders of Berk 1: Live and Let Fly - Plot 2: The Iron Gronckle - Filler 3: The Night and the Fury - Plot 4: Tunnel Vision - Plot 5: Race to Fireworm Island - Filler 6: Fright of Passage - Filler 7: Worst in Show - Plot 8: Appetite for Destruction - Plot 9: Zippleback Down - Filler 10/11: A View to a Skrill - Plot 12: The Flight Stuff - Plot 13: Free Scauldy - Filler 14: Frozen - Filler 15: A Tale of Two Dragons - Filler 16: The Eel Effect - Filler 17: Smoke Gets in Your Eyes - Plot 18: Bing! Bam! Boom! - Filler 19/20: Cast Out - Plot Race to the Edge, Season 1 1/2: Dragon Eye of the Beholder - Plot 3: Imperfect Harmony - Plot 4: As Darkness Falls - Plot 5: Big Man on Berk - Filler 6: Gone Gustav Gone - Plot 7: Reign of Fireworms - Filler 8: Crushing It - Filler 9: Quake, Rattle and Roll - Filler 10/11: Have Dragon Will Travel - Plot 12: The Next Big Sting - Filler 13: Total Nightmare - Filler Race to the Edge, Season 2 1: Team Astrid - Filler 2/3: Night of the Hunters - Plot 4: Bad Moon Rising - Filler 5: Snotlout Gets the Axe - Filler 6: The Zippleback Experience - Plot 7: Snow Way Out - Plot 8/9: Edge of Disaster - Plot 10: Shock and Awe - Filler 11: A Time to Skrill - Plot 12/13: Maces and Talons - Plot Race to the Edge, Season 3 1: Enemy of my Enemy - Plot 2: Crash Course - Filler 3: Follow the Leader - Filler 4: Turn and Burn - Filler 5: Buffalord Soldier - Plot 6: A Grim Retreat - Filler 7: To Heather or Not to Heather - Plot 8: Stryke Out - Plot 9: Tone Death - Filler 10: A Rock and a Hard Place - Filler 11: Family on the Edge - Plot 12: Last Auction Heroes - Plot 13/1: Defenders of the Wing - Plot Race to the Edge, Season 4 2: Gruff Around the Edges - Filler 3: Midnight Scrum - Plot 4: Not Lout - Filler 5: Saving Shattermaster - Plot 6: Dire Straits - Plot 7: The Longest Day - Plot 8: Gold Rush - Plot 9: Out of the Frying Pan - Filler 10: Twintuition - Plot 11: Blindsided - Filler 12/13: Shell Shocked - Plot Race to the Edge, Season 5 1: Living on the Edge - Plot 2: Sandbusted - Plot 3: Somethings Rotten on Dragons Edge - Filler 4: Snotlout's Angels - Filler 5: A Matter of Perspective - Plot 6: Return of Thor Bonecrusher - Plot 7: Dawn of Destruction - Plot 8/9: The Wings of War - Plot 10: No Dragons Left Behind - Filler 11: Snuffnut - Filler 12: Searchine for Oswald... and Chicken - Plot 13: Sins of the Past - Plot Category:Blog posts